deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Roronoa Zoro
'Roronoa Zoro '''is one of the main protagonists of the ''One Piece series. He appeared in the 70th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zoro VS Erza, where he fought against Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail series. He was voiced by Kaiji Tang. History Roronoa Zoro trained as a swordsman at a very young age at the Shimotsuki Village dojo, where he gained experience in the way of the sword. When his childhood friend Kuina died, he honored her legacy by inheriting her sword, and created his signature "Santoryu" which had him use three swords at once. He went of to find Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, the best swordsman in the world so he could take the title from him, but was captured by a Marine Corp after saving a little girl from the Captain's son's dog. He would eventually meet Monkey D. Luffy, and after rescuing him, agreed to a part of Luffy's crew as Luffy's first mate. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Roronoa Zoro * Height: 5'11''/181 cm * Age: 21 * Birthday: November 11 * Bounty: 320,000,000 belly * Former Occupation: Bounty Hunter * Member of the Straw Hat Pirates * Trained under Dracule Mihawk * Awful sense of direction Arsenal & Skills * Santoryu: Three-Sword Style * Oni Giri * Tatsu Maki * 1080 Pound Cannon * Kyutoryu: Nine Sword Style * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Feats * Cut through a mountain-sized man * Dodged point-blank cannon fire * Decapitated a dragon * Survived certain death from Kuma * Moved 9000 miles per hour * Strong enough to lift a building * Survived 30 million volts of electricity * Defeated Mr. 1 * Punched a hole through a tidal wave DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Oh! Sorry lady. Could you point me in the way of the shipyard? I've been looking around for hours... * Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe later. * I told you I'm busy! * Well I guess we're doing THIS now... * Woah! What? * Neat trick... * Try laughing at this! * Ugh, don't start crying woman... * So much for all that "true strength" bullshit huh? * Bring it on! * You're not the only one who fights for their friends! * *sigh* Now, where the hell is that shipyard? One Minute Melee Zoro appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Himura Kenshin from the Rurouni Kenshin series and won. Later, he appeared in Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3, where he, Luffy and Ichigo Kurosaki are shown trying to find a way out of the forest. After the fight, they remain trapped in the forest, much to the dismay of Zoro, who uses his swords to outright attack the camera in frustration. He was voiced by ProfKranc. The trio later reappears in the Season 6 Finale, Aizen VS Madara, where they are quickly defeated by Aizen before the battle and later awaken when the two combatants prepare to use their full power. DBX Zoro appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Himura Kenshin and won once again. Gallery WadoIchimonji.jpg|Wado Ichimonji SandaiKitetsu.jpg|Sandai Kitetsu Shusui.png|Shusui Rorono10.jpg|Santoryu: Three-Sword Style Oni Giri.gif|Oni Giri IF9p08.gif|Tatsu Maki WideHoarseFeline-size_restricted.gif|1080 Pound Cannon 4c666d63225873d5cad57fbc5cfb2f9312bef35a_hq.gif|Kyutoryu: Nine Sword Style Zoro_Using_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Zoro using Armament Haki on his swords Roronoa Zoro Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee File:Roronoa_Zoro_(Sprite).png|Sprite used in DBX Trivia * Zoro is the sixth Shueisha character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara and Hercule Satan, and with the next 14 being Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is the third Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta and Hercule Satan, and with the next eight being Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. ** He is the first One Piece character to appear, with the next one being Portgas D. Ace. * Zoro's sprite comes from One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 - New World for Nintendo DS * Zoro is the ninth male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta and The Scout, and with the next eight being Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. ** He is the third male to defeat a female, after Yoshi and Dante and the next two being Lucario and Shazam. * Zoro is the first character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee, and DBX and win in all three series, and with the next four being Raiden, Zero, Akuma and Vegeta. ** He is the first one to do this without fighting 3 different opponents in each series, as Zoro fought Himura Kenshin twice. The next one to do this Vegeta, who fought Shadow the Hedgehog twice. * Zoro is the final winner of Season 3. * Zoro is the first combatant to be voiced by Kaiji Tang, with the next three being Samurai Jack, Aquaman and All Might. References * Roronoa Zoro on Wikipedia * Roronoa Zoro on the One Piece Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dual Wielders Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Pirate Category:One Piece Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Ki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Metal Users